wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Enigma
Foreword This page belongs to Enigma. Please don't use/edit/take anything from this page. Enigma is a young hybrid dragonet who ended up becoming an important part of the MudWing & SkyWing intertribal school, the Canyon Concaves. Enigma was my first WoF character and is extremely important to me! She may not be a sona, but she does somewhat reflect how I behaved when I was younger. Appearance Small and squishy, Enigma is an example of a little dragonet! She has no rough scales and no armor, making her quite wiggly and "defenseless." Her wings, not unlike most pureblood SeaWings, aren't exactly built for flying, and her wings are similar to that of a cuttlefish fin with "thumbs" than an actual dragon wing. Her face is framed with external frilly gills like that of an axolotl, dark stubby whiskers on her cheeks, and curly, expressive "ear-horns" that can curl and extend to her delight. Enigma has "spines" on the top of her head, the same color as her whiskers, that are just as soft as her ears. Her paws and face generally look soft, besides faux "fangs" on the edge of her top lip. Enigma's big ol' eyes can't help but stand out. Unlike any of the SeaWings you may have seen, Enigma's sclera are black with wide purple eyes staring up at you. Otherwise, Enigma is a deep sea-green color, her underbelly being a lighter so. Her brows and nose are even lighter then. Her external gills and frills are a light cyan color. Her horns and wing thumbs have the lightest hint of purple, along with the occasional freckle of a similar shade on her shoulders or cheeks. Personality Enigma has no reason to believe the world isn't or can't be perfect. Young and naive, Enigma has no idea about anything that happened during the end of the SandWing succession and doesn't understand the prejudices tribes may have against each other or their ill will towards those that stand out. So Enigma is a ray of joy and unapologetic enjoyment! She thinks everyone has the capacity to make friends with and considers everyone she meets her friend. She's bouncy and terrible at acknowledging boundaries or social cues. Enigma is young, so she is impressionable and does internalize the occasional harshness of the world. Regardless, Enigma is a stubborn dragonet and will stick to her belief that anyone can be kind and anyone can be her friend. She's persistent to have fun and make everything a game! She sees herself as the most fun dragonet to be around and considers her friends extremely lucky to have her around. All in all, it's hard to ever truly shake Enigma up. (And if anyone ever does, she has a legion of friends and adoptive family members will be there to protect her!) Enigma is still growing. She has a lot to learn and a lot to take in, but for now, she's off to a great start. And she enjoys being a dragonet. Talents At first sight, Enigma is thought to be a little SeaWing hatchling. Which is partially true! She does have the classic ability to breathe underwater, but due to having external gills, they're sensitive to sea water, and due to her size, she'd be crushed under the ocean's pressure. She's a weak swimmer but enjoys herself nonetheless! Enigma is still young, so not much is expected from her. She prides her own self on her writing prowess and the stories she writes and the tales she tells. Despite hardly being able to spell, she has fun coming up with stories to tell her family and friends. Also, seeming to be a magnet of strangeness, her friends have observed the strangest behavior of Enigma often getting whatever she desires. Enigma calls herself a wishimus, a dragon who's wishes can come true with strange animus magic forces. She hasn't done anything world changing as of yet. Her most obvious proof of this power are the combustible squirrels that follow Enigma around, almost like her guardians. History In a quiet little fishing town, two mutts, Wobbegong and Flow, were the proud fathers of a little hatchling they named Enigma. They lived on the beach of the mainland of the Bay of a Thousand Scales, in a small town not necessarily owned by any tribe. But even among the oddities and hybrids of the village, Enigma stood out. Despite her frail appearance as a small little dragonet, she was bouncing off the walls the moment she could stand. Since she was little, her fathers always adored her. Wobbegong and Ebb had family from the SeaWing kingdom, though, who were completely unaware of Enigma's existence, and for good reason! Their relatives were so stuffy and set on having "proper" dragonets, who could grow up to serve the throne! Maybe even become nobles themselves! Wobbegong and Ebb knew Enigma wouldn't be happy rebuilding the SeaWing kingdom, or healthy going back in forth in the deep, ocean waters, so they kept her a secret from them. They would make sure she was able to do whatever she wished while she was a dragonet. That was until their family dropped in for an unexpected visit. Wobbegong didn't want them to know about Enigma so he distracted them, just long enough to excuse Flow for being busy off fishing, while he went off to drop Enigma off with their boyfriend in the MudWing kingdom. Down the Diamond Spray Delta, Flow left Enigma in the safety of a MudWing prince that Wobbegong and Flow knew well. He often spent his nights in a cottage away from his busiling life that the rest of the royal family had been living. Surprised, to say the least, but he was happy to watch Enigma on such short notice. Enigma a bit nervous up by getting rushed off to her fathers' boyfriend's home all of a sudden, but he promised to make it up to her by showing her a secret project that the MudWings were working on, considering Ebb and Wobbegong didn't know how long their family would be staying with them. So when the sun rose the next morning, the MudWing brought Enigma to the developing project. The Canyon Concaves. There, he met with his siblings, namely Moorhen, all of whom were confused with the little fish he had brought. Immediately, Moorhen offered to watch her, while her siblings went to attend to matters while she took a break. After spending some time together, and running into a SkyWing apart of the project, Ruby, who was checking in on the MudWings' work, they both gushed over Enigma and how she could join the project if she really wanted to. Enigma, wanting her fathers' opinions, said she'd stay until they would give their okay! Of course, sense Moorhen's brother was obligated to watch her for the time being, he ended up sharing the responsibility among them. He was sure they wouldn't mind. Her fathers finally caught wind when Moorhen's brother sent a messenger and they were able to tell Enigma, after a bit of discussion, that she could stay as long as she wished, and come home whenever she'd like, as long as she could get by unnoticed by their family, who felt the need to visit much more frequently now. And because of Enigma's place in the Canyon Concaves, she had WAY many more chance to stretch her wings and see more of the world for what it was! Although, the idea is to raise her to be an ambassador, all Enigma really is doing is having fun as the new "child" of Moorhen and Ruby! Meeting new friends and discovering more things about her own self all the while! Trivia *Along with all of her other similarities with axolotls, Enigma has the ability to regenerate lost limbs. It's just not obvious because she hasn't lost any limbs! :*So technically she can eat her fingers and it'd be 100% okay :*It'd probably take a long time though so don't eat her arms. *Enigma's wishimus powers disregard a lot of the "rules" set up by canon. She doesn't lose her soul, nor is it a situation where she could wish for anything! *Enigma doesn't have any horns, nor bones for that matter. She's extremely flexible and rather squishy. She has cartilage??? around her most important body parts and often ends up in compact spaces just because she can. :*She's very good at hide and seek because of this. *Enigma's a mutt, with a very indistinguishable family tree besides SeaWing. :*Even her fathers are unsure what their bloodline is, they look REALLY different from most "SeaWings," though Ice and RainWings are probably likely relatives. Relationships Family ——Father - Wobbegong—— :Wobbegong and Enigma love each other very much, and she probably got her stubbornness from him. Bold and confident, it rubbed off on Enigma and she really looked up to him, and still does! Her father, as hesitant as he was, knew it would be better if she went off to the Canyon Concaves under the strong eyes of the Queens, considering she'd be taught considerably better than staying in a quiet fishing village with not a very established school system. ——Papa - Ebb—— :Ebb made a promise before Enigma hatched, and he swore he was going to be a parent that would never let his dragonet be bored. He wanted his daughter to be creative and happy at any point she could, and he raised her to be relentlessly optimistic and creative. Enigma loves her Papa and he certainly succeeded to nourish the creativity she embraces on a daily basis. He was EXTREMELY nervous about letting his dragonet go to the Sky + MudWing Concaves, but after discussing with the queens, he was the one who pushed for her to take the chance. Allies ——Queen Moorhen—— :yaydadyadayda Moorhen, at first, saw her as a vulnerable liddle baby that she would step on by accident if she let her say, but then she decided "well! shes feisty and wants to stay, maybe she can help" but OOPS she fell in love and now shes her daughter :——Royal MudWing Sibs—— ::loves her by association, ill write out me hc names eventually; and one of them is the parent of one of enigmas best friends too! ——Queen Ruby—— :moorhen says "hey do we have room for another kid?" she says "what did you do" and then ruby contagiously fell in love with enigma and raises her with her own youngest heir to the sky throne who is one of enigmas best friends! ——Prince Cliff—— :cliff just ADOPTED her, after watching her for ruby once, and now he treats her with all his royal advantages, so she can do WHATEVER she wants; if skywings had the pa system things, shed get to make announcements every ten minutes) ——Prinxe Auklet—— :cliff said "hey do you wanna see this cool frog i found" and they were like "sure" he said "PSYCHE" and auklet adopted her too! ——Slug—— :grew up in the same village!!! slug was much older than her, but they saw her as a little cousin, and vice versa! they brought her extra trinkets often, she just doesn't know slug's a pirate. oh no that means her village burned down. oh no, enigmas wearing airpods she cant hear us. oh no. oh my god. oh my GO ——Mindfreer—— :bestest friend!!!!!! enigma LOVES her trans brother and thinks he's the coolest thing?? his glittery patterns and future visions are FACINATING and mindfreer thinks similarly about enigma's wishimus powers!! ——Jackson—— :BEST FRIEND enigma wants NOTHING MORE but for jackson to love himself the way she loves him!!!!!! ——Rosada—— :shes REALLY scary but shes not scary to enigma!!!!!!!! enigma looks up to her and calls her her big sister!!!!!! even if she wont accept the title (YET) ——Axolotl—— :ALSO best friend, everyones her best friend!!!!!! lotty actually acts like theyve been sisters forever and that makes enigma REALLY happy. lotty tells enigma all about seawings and what shes missing out on, giving her little coral charms and treating her to fish snacks all the time! ——Tupelo—— :also bf,,, he's a dragonet of the mudwing prince that watched enigma!!!!!!!! tupelo is sweet as honey and an extremely flustered and shy dragonet, which is why enigma's gotta pull him out of his little shell!!! or at least make him feel comfortable with the group! ——Citrine—— :the prinxess of the skywings!! the youngest of the skywing heirs and bold and confident, reaching for attention! citrine wants to rule the world with their gentle talons and force EVERYONE to be kind to each other! and enigma thinks they'd be a GREAT ruler! but at the same time, theyre all just kids! so enigma has declared citrine as the prinxess of their friends! ——Lichen—— :an icewing that idealizes the way icewing society behaves, lichen never knew what it was like in the kingdom, growing in possibility, so at first he acted much better than enigma and her friends, but he eventually realized how that was no fun! Other ——Squirrels (of Flaming variety)—— :they're like puppies!! enigma loves her squirrels and they always make her feel better if she's ever homesick!! enigma would be devestated if anything ever happened to them, and at the same time, the squirrels make sure she doesn't get into any danger, nor her friends Gallery Enigma's reference is in her infobox!!! Thank you to anyone who contributes to her gallery! <3 Babey_shading.png|experimental shading!!! dont use this as reference owu CroppedRotated.jpeg|by MorphoTheRainWing!! Oh, How the Tides Have Turned.png|by Verglas the IceWing!!!!!!!!!!! magical goate teaming up i love them,,,,,,,,, <333 babey slug.png|please wikia sir,,,,,,let me give these to my sister Happy Enigma!!.jpg|by Verglas the IceWing,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, litddle baby gills are stored on the BUTT.png|enigma says! GILLS ARE STORED ON THE BUTT B5CB950B-CF9A-4504-B3BB-7B22FF0AC52D.jpeg|by JellybeanDragon67!!!!!!!!!!! smug little beautiful fish,,,,, heart eyes 17CF286D-9161-4C55-B307-CEDD6833B91D.jpeg|by JellybeanDragon67 w/out background!!!!!! EE4ED36A-2B85-449A-A2F9-35C5AF42DB7E.jpeg|by SilverTheIcewingHybrid!!! Enigma.jpg|by Verglas the IceWing!!!!!! 84868BA7-394D-40E8-8658-4B5E8E5F9D4A.png|bluphththhvbthtb Fishy.jpg|by Dragonarrow5767!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enig1 by rosyrainart-dcoosst.png|by rosyrainart on da!!!!! Enigma!.png|by Verglas the Icewing!!!!!!!!!!! Screenshot 20190927-181111.jpg|by Epiphlyte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Government Official)